Talk:Innovades
Merge Page with Innovators? Apparently certain people believe that the Innovade page should be merged with Innovators since they are intertwined with each other. I always felt this should be separated as a means of classification. However, I'm not above the idea, if the consensus believes it should be done, then we should do so. What do you guys think? Wasabi 17:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well if no-one else disagrees (or cares to input) I guess we will merge the pages... Simant 18:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Innovade affiliation/allegiance I was wondering about the innovade charater from manga regarding their affiliation/allegiance. I know that almost all of them serve Veda and by that they also serve Celestial Being. At the end of 00 season 1, we know that the rouge innovade group Innovators took control of Veda from Celestial Being and from that point of time most innovade were unaware that they were serving Innovators rather than Celestial Being. Though there are some who are well aware about it like Tieria Erde, but it still quite confusing because from some of the manga character profile in Gundam Wiki, I found out they affiliate with Innovators and Celestial Being. Do they affiliate to each group indirectly? Also some of the Innovade operated independently from Veda due to their data were being erased from Veda files. One example is Lars Grise. In addition is Hixar Fermi originally an innovade or is he were modified to be one just like Louise Halevy? Hafiedz 18:42, March 3, 2010 Six Comrades I keep hearing about these "comrades" in 00I, and apparently, its one of the main points of the manga. Can anyone share some info about them here? Thanks Bronx01 18:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, what I understand is the main character Leif needs to gather six innovades and its a mission sent by Veda. And Leif won't get any information till he has six innovades or comrades with him.CrusaderRedG21 2:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) First Innovade Ribbons Almark's page said that he's the first Innovade to be awaken be wouldn't it be Sky Eclipse sinces he is made the GN Drives in 2188 AD and it's not clear which solar war he was awakenChriseasley 03:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Official Files made that statement that Ribbons was the first Innovade. I cited it in Ribbons' page --Bronx01 (talk| ) 12:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) tieria birth date was written pages tieria. Birthday tieria however. 00 directors had been denied. So, now fixed. July 2011 in Japan, a Sunrise official setting, tieria has no sex. In Japan, commonly known. （One of the clearer indications given about the issue of Innovade　gender was in one of Gundam 00P's Question and Answer Corner. According to one of the portions, Innovades that were　meant to live and mingle in human society were given distinct　sexes . Mobile Suit Gundam 00P: Question and AnswerCorner, Dengeki Hobby Magazine October 2009The Innovators, except for Anew Returner, were meant to　operate from the shadows, thus they were neutral in general .） That is the basis of the above text of the Q & A very old magazine in 2009, it was the wrong type of Anew. (I write and type combat) Director for tieria "has no sex," we answered. Also, later, the writer answered Q & A, setting the character's own answer is no. Q & A is out riding again after the book was not all. tieria except in this Q & A has no gender. Find out in several subsequent books, "no sex" and has been described. It still is. Also, regene, according to Mr. Kuroda has said combat type. I'm sorry poor English. Sosoyaya 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Sosoyaya A little quirk I noticed Has anyone else ever noticed that all Innovades refer to everyone by their full name every single time in lieu of their first or surname? Kaihedgie (talk) 02:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC)